(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rapid-mounting security monitoring and controlling system, and in particular, to a security monitoring and controlling system employing a single co-axial cable to in achieving transmission of power supply, images, sound, and controlling detection signal so as to improve the complexity of mounting procedures.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional security monitoring and controlling system device. For a single controller, in the course of wiring there are power supply cable, image transmission cable, sound transmission cable, control signal transmission cable, detection cable, etc., to respectively provide power supply and signal transmission. In simple words, too many cables without integration complicate wiring implementation and increase the cost of wiring material. The drawback of such system is that the installation of the controllers and scope of application of the system are greatly restricted. This will not allow multiple monitoring and controlling at the far end.
Today, in this era of advanced technology, the security monitoring and controlling system is of great importance to the contemporary communities such as in financial institutions, companies, offices, etc, and in modern houses. This system has been employed and the security monitoring and controlling system is now greatly enhanced with respect to linear-controlled image, sound, recording and controlling signal transmission. As a result, the wiring system of the conventional security monitoring and controlling system becomes very complicated and the cost of installation of the security system increases. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rapid-mounting security monitoring and controlling system, which mitigates the above drawbacks.